On the Street
by RexS
Summary: little oneshot I came up w about Mimi and Roger. The Man's revenger. Kinda sad, but would be more likely to happen than a suden cure of Angel coming back to life. Seriously, what's with that? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


-1Again, I do not own rent. Too bad, Roger's hot.

**On the Street**

Mimi was skipping home from work as usual. Her life was a lot happier with Roger replacing the drugs. Even though she nearly died 3 weeks ago, she felt better than she had ever felt in her entire life. She was really in love with him. She was before, but after he realized that he was in love with her, it only made her love him even more.

Mimi decided to take a shortcut home that night through the back alley. When she turned down the alley, she heard someone moaning. She ran over to the man laying down in the middle of the street. Mimi flipped him over and she realized in horror that the man was Roger. It looked like he had been shot at least twice and beaten.

Mimi's eyes were streaming. "Roger, Roger!" she croaked. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Roger, baby, what happened?"

"Th-the Man, your dr-drug dealer," he wheezed, "he di-didn't like th-that I made y-you stop t-taking drugs. He and h-his men f-followed me, b-beat me up, and sh-shot me."

Mimi looked down at her severely injured lover. Her heart and mind were racing. What should she do? She knew she had to get help. She decided to go and get Mark.

"Roger, I'm going to get Mark and Collins, maybe they can help carry you to somewhere safe," Mimi whispered. She propped Roger up and took her high heeled boots off. She ran twice as fast as she ever had in her life and was at the loft in 5 minutes. The entire time all she could think about is what would happen if Roger couldn't make it.

"MARK! COLLINS! HELP!" She screamed at the very top of her lungs. The both of them ran out to the fire escape.

"What's wrong?" asked Mark

"It's Roger, he's hurt bad," she answered. Collins and Mark darted down the stairs. They all ran back to the alley as fast as she had gotten there, but Roger was in even worse condition.

Mimi didn't even realize that her bare feet were bleeding from being cut on glass. She didn't care, her Roger was dying. Mark and Collins picked him up and moved him to a nearby bench. Collins found a phone and dialed 911, again.

Mark stood there and stared. Everything was happening too fast. April committing suicide, Angel's dead, Mimi almost joined him/her, and Roger was on his way. He wasn't ready to be all alone. He needed his best friend of ten years by his side a little long. Fat tears quickly slid down his cheek at the thought of Roger's imminent death.

For Collins, it was happening all over again, for the third time, he is watching a dying fried. He couldn't bare it he went back to the pay phone to call Maureen and Joanne to fill them in. He couldn't stand to look at Roger.

Mimi was numb with grief al she could do was lay her head on his chest and cry. A weak hand lifted itself and touched her cheek. "I love you Mimi, please always remember that," said Roger's raspy voic

"No, you cant go and leave me here," Mimi cried

"Y-your eyes as w-we said o-our goodbyes," Roger tried to sing, but was immediately attacked by a coughing fit.

Mimi tried to finish for him

Can't get them out of my mind,

And I find I can't hide.  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something  
I should have told you  
Yes there's something  
I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes

Finally Roger couldn't hold on any longer. He slipped into the bright light and would never return. Mimi laid her head back down on his chest and cried. Some part of her realized that the ambulance pulled up belatedly.

A tearful Collins walked up to the ambulance driver and explained the situation. Maureen and Joanne finally arrived at seen and stood in shock. Joanne walked up to Mimi and tried to move her so that the paramedics could move his body, but she fought them all off. She never wanted to move. An hour later, after Mimi had fallen asleep, Collins picked her up, carried her back to the loft, and placed her in Roger's bed.

Mimi was never the same after that. She barely made it through Roger's funeral. Everyday, she got weaker, thinner, and paler. Two weeks after his death, Mark came home to find that the Aids epidemic had finally taken hold of Mimi. All he could was sit on the couch and stare at the floor. He had no more tears left to share and his worst nightmare was nearly a reality.


End file.
